Za młodzi rodzice
by Mio23
Summary: Czy zajęcia z wychowania do życia w rodzinie mogą zmienić życie, raczej nie, wszyscy wiemy co i jak, chyba że...
1. Nowa lekcja

Tłumaczenie

Tytuł: Parents Too Young

Autorka: AngelicDevil1

Tłumaczka: SanSz

Beta: allettante

Rozdział 1: Nowa lekcja

Hermiona Granger szła korytarzem Hogwartu z trzema książkami w rękach, a jej grube, brązowe loki powiewały za nią. Był to drugi dzień jej szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie i szła szybko w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, żeby zobaczyć się z Harrym i Ronem.  
>Właśnie mijała zakręt, kiedy weszła w kogoś, jęknąwszy cicho.<br>- Patrz jak łazisz, szlamo. - Blondwłosy Ślizgon uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przyglądając się, jak zbierała swoje książki z podłogi.  
>- Może ty powinieneś patrzeć jak chodzisz, Malfoy. - Spojrzała na niego, kiedy już stanęła z powrotem na nogi.<br>Nie masz szacunku dla lepszych od siebie, Granger – powiedział, wymijając ją.  
>- Dupek – wymamrotała, kiedy przechodził obok. Usłyszał to i szturchnął ją tak, że książki znów wypadły jej z rąk. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, odwracając się, by zobaczyć złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Dracona.<br>- Wracaj na podłogę, Granger. Czyli tam, gdzie twoje miejsce, razem z brudem.  
>Hermiona próbowała się uspokoić, myśląc o samych szczęśliwych rzeczach, które przyszły jej akurat na myśl. Większość z tych myśli koncentrowała się na różnych wariantach śmierci Dracona. Podniosła swoje książki i ruszyła w stronę Wielkiej Sali z głową uniesioną do góry, zdeterminowana, by nie pozwolić Malfoy'owi wyprowadzić się z równowagi.<br>Usiadła przy stole, wzdychając. Ron akurat wkładał sobie do ust każdy rodzaj jedzenia, jaki znalazł się w zasięgu jego wzroku, podczas gdy Harry obserwował z fascynacją ilość pożywienia, jaką jego przyjaciel potrafił pożreć.  
>Hermiona spojrzała na Rona i wywróciła oczami.<br>- Dlaczego upierasz się przy jedzeniu jak zwierzę?  
>Ron popatrzył na dziewczynę i uśmiechnął się z pełną buzią.<br>- Lepsza zabawa - powiedział i kontynuował jedzenie.  
>Hermiona złapała się za głowę i potrząsnęła nią z lekkim uśmiechem.<br>- Wydajesz się ... eeeeee ... wkurzona? - Harry powiedział, odrywając wzrok od Rona.  
>- Nie przejmuj się, po prostu miałam konfrontację z innym gatunkiem - wymamrotała. Harry rzucił jej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.<br>- Malfoy - wyjaśniła. Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.  
>- Patrzyliście już na nasz plan zajęć? Mamy nową lekcję ... "Planowanie rodziny", cokolwiek to znaczy - powiedział Harry, wkładając jedzenie do ust.<br>-„ Planowanie rodziny"? Brzmi ekscytująco, nieprawdaż? – zapytała swoich dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół.  
>- Taaa, brzmi świetnie - Ron powiedział sarkastycznie z szerokim uśmiechem. - Kto tego uczy?<br>- Nie wiem, ale prośmy wszystkich bogów, by to nie był Snape - powiedział Harry z grymasem.

Wszyscy uczniowie, którzy mieli planowanie rodziny na planie zajęć, weszli do klasy, gdzie miały odbywać się owe zajęcia, szepcząc pomiędzy sobą.  
>Wyglądali na zdezorientowanych, ponieważ w klasie nie było żadnych ławek czy krzeseł, nie licząc biurka nauczyciela na przedzie. Drzwi z tyłu sali otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wszedł Snape, nawet nie spoglądając na uczniów.<br>- Siadać – rozkazał, kiedy doszedł do biurka. Wszyscy uczniowie popatrzeli po sobie ze zdezorientowaniem.  
>- Gdzie powinniśmy usiąść, proszę pana? - Hermiona zapytała łagodnie.<br>- A jak pani sądzi, panno Granger? Na podłodze - powiedział swoim zwyczajnym martwym tonem. Gryfoni spojrzeli na posadzkę, wzruszyli ramionami i usiedli ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Ślizgoni z kolei zrobili zniesmaczone miny i zaprotestowali.  
>- Żaden Malfoy nie siada na podłodze z brudem. Żaden Ślizgon też - Draco powiedział ze złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.<br>Snape wywrócił oczami i wyczarował krzesła dla swoich wychowanków. Gryfoni patrzyli na niego zdenerwowani.  
>- Ok, postaram się wyjaśnić wam to szybko. Jeżeli popatrzycie na swoje plany zajęć, zobaczycie, że macie tę lekcję codziennie przez trzy tygodnie. Przez ten czas to będzie to dla was czas wolny. Znaczeniem tej lekcji będzie zdanie sobie sprawy z konsekwencji swoich działań - Snape wyglądał na zakłopotanego, kiedy to mówił i uczniowie nie mogli się powstrzymać przed chichotaniem. Zignorował ich i kontynuował:<br>- To jest całkowicie nowy eksperyment i mamy nadzieję, że się uda – urwał, kiedy McGonagall weszła do klasy, podchodząc do niego.  
>- Pozwól, że cię teraz zastąpię, Severusie - powiedziała, spoglądając ze zdezorientowaniem na Gryfonów siedzących na podłodze. Rzuciła gniewne spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a i wyczarowała więcej krzeseł.<br>- Zostaniecie sparowani z osobami przeciwnej płci i dostaniecie własne apartamenty do mieszkania na czas trzech tygodni. Będą tam salon, sypialnia i łazienka. Dostaniecie dziecko, którym będziecie się opiekować przez ten okres. Wspólnie z partnerem będziecie je wychowywać - w tym momencie większość uczniów wyglądała, jakby była gotowa uciec z klasy.  
>Hermiona podniosła rękę.<br>- Czy to odpowiedzialne, żeby umieścić chłopaka i dziewczynę w jednym pokoju? - Ślizgoni wybuchnęli śmiechem, komentując ją pod nosem.  
>- Częścią tego eksperymentu jest sprawienie, żebyście pomyśleli kilka razy przed współżyciem z inną osobą. Tak, panno Granger, tu ma pani rację. Pokoje będą pod wpływem zaklęcia, więc nikt nie będzie mógł... złamać szkolnych zasad.<br>- Jakiej płci dziecko dostaniemy? - Hermiona zapytała.  
>- Później się dowiecie. Dziecko, które będziecie wychowywać, będzie wasze, dosłownie. Będzie wyglądało jak wy, będzie mieć tą samą krew i te same geny, co wy. Więc jeśli kiedykolwiek wy i wasz partner zdecydujecie się mieć razem dzieci, prawdopodobnie będą tak wyglądać - zakończyła, spoglądając na uczniów.<br>Kiedy skończyła mówić, po sali przeszły szepty, komentujące powierzone uczniom zadanie.  
>Ron spojrzał na Harry'ego z przerażeniem.<br>- Nasze własne dziecko? Co jeśli je zabijemy? Lub ... upuścimy głową w dół czy coś w tym stylu?  
>- Nie bądź niemądry. - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.<br>- Myślę, że to jest interesujące zadanie. Po prostu strasznie się boję, z kim zostanę sparowany - stwierdził Harry, mierząc wzrokiem damską część Slytherinu.  
>- Przepraszam, profesorze, skąd się wezmą te dzieci? - Hermiona krzyknęła, by przekrzyczeć szepczących uczniów.<br>- Z zaklęcia, panno Granger - Snape odpowiedział prawie sarkastycznie.  
>McGonagall zaczęła przekrzykiwać szum rozmów.<br>- Nie powiem wam, kto decydował nad waszymi partnerami, których zaraz wyczytam, ale zostaliście dobrani nie bez powodu. Teraz wyczytam imiona.  
>Wszyscy ucichli w momencie wyciągnięcia pergaminu<br>- Ron Weasley i Lavender Brown. - Obydwoje uśmiechęli się do siebie.  
>- Blasie Zabini i Parvati Patil. - Słychać było kilka odgłosów niezadowolenia ze strony Ślizgonów.<br>- Neville Longbottom i Pansy Parkinson. - W tym momencie Pansy wyglądała, jakby chciała uderzyć w coś twardego lub zapłakać w ciemnym kącie.  
>- Hermiona Granger i... - dziewczyna delikatnie przygryzła wargę. - Harry Potter.<br>Odwróciła się w stronę Harry'ego z niesamowicie szerokim uśmiechem, a on pokazał jej dwa kciuki.  
>- Nie, chwila - powiedziała McGonagall, czytając pergamin raz jeszcze. Uśmiech Hermiony powoli zniknął.<br>- Przeczytałam złą linijkę.  
>Hermiona patrzyła podenerwowana na nauczycielkę transmutacji, która pomagała sobie palcem w przeczytaniu poprawnego imienia. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale ukryła to, podnosząc głowę z powrotem na uczniów.<br>- Draco Malfoy – powiedziała, patrząc na Hermionę współczująco. W chwili, kiedy imię zostało wyczytane, Ślizgoni poczęli wykrzykiwać, że to hańba, a Gryfoni poklepywać Hermionę przyjacielsko po ramieniu.  
>- Nie będę wychowywał dziecka ze szlamą! - krzyknął Draco, wstając i wskazując palcem na dziewczynę.<br>- Może jeszcze myślisz, że ja chciałam zostać sparowana z tobą, fretko? - zapytała, podnosząc się, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.  
>- Jak śmiesz patrzyć mi w twarz, ty odrażająca, mała... - Malfoy zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć, ponieważ poleciał do tyłu, uderzając w ścianę. Wylądował na ziemi z szatą przysłaniającą mu twarz. Ściągnął ją, by dostrzec osobę z różdżką w ręce i złośliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.<br>- Tylko na tyle cię stać, Granger? – powiedział, wyciągając różdżkę. Wstał i skierował ją na dziewczynę.  
>- Nie zmarnowałabym pełni moich możliwości na ciebie! - wykrzyczała mu w twarz, trzęsąc się ze złości.<br>- Obydwoje macie natychmiast przestać, bo inaczej dostaniecie szlaban - McGonagall wrzasnęła, wściekła na dwóch młodych uczniów.  
>Malfoy usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu.<br>- Poczekajcie, aż mój ojciec się o tym dowie - wysyczał.  
>Hermiona rzuciła mu wściekłe spojrzenie i usiadła obok Harry'ego, który otoczył ją opiekuńczo ramieniem.<br>- Niech rozpocznie się gra - wymamrotała pod nosem, patrząc na Malfoya.


	2. Samobójstwo to najłatwiejsza droga

**Rozdział 2: Samobójstwo to najłatwiejsza droga ucieczki**

Kilkoro uczniów szło korytarzem, by dostać się do swoich pokoi. Wielu z nich już dawno zostało przydzielonych do mieszkań na następne trzy tygodnie. Hermiona wciąż chodziła naburmuszona, lecz próbowała już znaleźć jakiekolwiek zalety we wspólnym mieszkaniu z Malfoy'em. Prosiła nawet swych przyjaciół, by jej w tym pomogli. Kiedy czekała na odpowiedź Rona i Harry'ego, zrozumiała, że pragnęła zbyt wiele.

- W sumie, to moglibyśmy go zabić, wtedy nie musiałabyś się męczyć. - Wymyślił Harry.

Ron tylko mamrotał:

- To jakieś piekło.

Z drugiej strony, jej koleżanki miały inne zdanie na ten temat.

- Wiesz co, on jest całkiem przystojny, jeśli się na niego patrzy z daleka i przymrużonymi oczyma - powiedziała Lavender, mrugając do Hermiony.

Parvati miała podobne myśli:

- Patrz na to tak: będziesz spała w tym samym pokoju, co on i będziesz mogła go zobaczyć w samych bokserkach.

Te rozważania powinny pocieszyć Hermionę, ale nie interesowało jej oglądanie Malfoya w bieliźnie czy tym bardziej oglądanie go przez cały rok.

- Pan Malfoy i Panna Granger - zawołał Snape. Obydwoje podeszli do niego, nie wyglądając na zachwyconych. - To jest wasza kwatera.

Weszli do pokoju, rozglądając się dookoła. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się nawet słowem, ale byli tak samo zadowoleni. Pokój był niesamowicie przytulny, z wieloma wielkimi fotelami i kanapami ułożonymi wokoło kominka. Znajdowały się tam też dwie pary drzwi po przeciwnych stronach pomieszczenia. Draco skierował się w stronę jednych, a Hermiona drugich.

Wszedł do ogromnej łazienki, zauważając na środku wannę wielkości basenu i wiele rzeczy dla dziecka.

Wtedy to do niego dotarło - gdzie był bobas, którego mieli wychowywać?

Nagle usłyszał cichy pisk, dochodzący z drugiego pokoju. Podszedł powoli do drugich drzwi i oparł się o framugę.

Hermiona stała na środku pokoju z maleńkim dziecięciem, uśmiechając się i kołysząc je w ramionach. Malfoy wywrócił oczami, kontynuując obserwowanie tej sytuacji ze znużeniem. Zauważył, że w pokoju znajdują się dwa podwójne łóżka – jedno z czarną, drugie z niebieską pościelą oraz udekorowana na różowo kołyska. Dziewczynka.

Hermiona się do niej uśmiechnęła, kontynuując kołysanie. Dziecko miało czekoladowe oczy i kilka blond loczków na głowie. Draco podszedł odrobinę bliżej, lecz nadal trzymał się na dystans.

Hermiona rzuciła mu spojrzenie mówiące „ona nie gryzie".

Podszedł do Hermiony najwolniej, jak się dało, z rękami w kieszeniach. Wyciągnął jedną i delikatnie szturchnął dziecko w brzuch.

Hermiona odwróciła się zszokowana w stronę Dracona.

- Czy ty ją właśnie szturchnąłeś?

- Chciałem sprawdzić, czy ona cokolwiek robi - powiedział, wyglądając na zmieszanego tą sytuacją.

- Ona jest dzieckiem, przygłupie, nie zacznie grać w tenisa czy mówić po francusku - Hermiona powiedziała, wywracając oczami.

Malfoy prychnął, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co właśnie rzekła.

- Jak chcesz ją nazwać? – zapytała, unosząc brew.

- Skoro jestem jej ojcem, myślę, że Malfoy Junior będzie dobrze - stwierdził.

- To dziewczynka.

- No to co?

- Nie możesz nazwać dziewczynki Malfoy Junior.

- Mogę nazwać ją jak mi się podoba.

- Oboje jesteśmy jej rodzicami.

- Proszę cię, nie przypominaj mi, staram się udawać, że to jakiś straszny sen.

- Może coś prostego, jak „Hannah"?

- Nie - powiedział, wiedząc, że jakiegokolwiek imienia Hermiona by nie zasugerowała, on się nie zgodzi – tylko z zasady.

- Więc jak? - spytała, z minuty na minutę denerwując się coraz bardziej. Nieostrożnie wziął dziecko w ramiona, patrząc na nie, jakby było kosmitą.

Wykrzywił twarz.

- Merlinie! Ona ma twoje oczy.

- Imię, Malfoy - Hermiona powiedziała, siadając na łóżku zirytowana.

- Ella - powiedział bez namysłu, patrząc dziecku w oczy.

- Dobra. W takim razie Ella – zgodziła się, kładąc się na poduszki i spoglądając na Malfoya.

Chłopak ułożył dziecko na jednej ręce, drugą wsuwając pod jej główkę. Ella chwyciła jeden z jego dużych palców i wydała z siebie cichy gulgot. Malfoy stanął jak wmurowany, aż w końcu podszedł do Hermiony i praktycznie wrzucił niemowlę w jej ramiona.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu rzucać dzieckiem, Malfoy! - Hermiona krzyknęła, kiedy on szedł w stronę drzwi.

- Robię to, co chcę i kiedy chcę, szlamo.

- Czy ty próbujesz być denerwującym małym idiotą, czy może to przychodzi ci naturalnie?

- Lepiej by było dla ciebie, jakbyś tak do mnie nie mówiła, Granger.

- Dlaczego? Co zrobisz? Wyślesz swojego tatusia - śmierciożercę, by przyszedł tu i mnie zabił? – powiedziała, jakby zwracała się do niedorozwiniętego umysłowo.

Chłopak wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, kierując jej koniec prosto w serce Hermiony.

- Zamknij się! Instynkt Hermiony włączył się i ta odwróciła się, zasłaniając swoim ciałem Ellę przed bronią Malfoya.

Kiedy Draco to zobaczył, wywrócił oczami, schował różdżkę i wyszedł z pokoju zirytowany.

Hermiona westchnęła cicho.

- Wygląda na to, Ella, że twój tata nie nadaję się do bycia ojcem. Myślisz, że jego instynkt rodzicielski kiedykolwiek się pojawi? - Ella zagaworzyła po cichu.

- Nie, ja też sądzę, że nie.

Hermiona zabrała Ellę do Wielkiej Sali tego wieczoru, gdzie czekali na nią przyjaciele. Weszła do środka i usiadła ciężko na ławce, przytulając dziecko do piersi. Rozejrzała się dookoła zdezorientowana. Nikt inny nie miał ze sobą swoich pociech. Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który również był sam.

- Harry - powiedziała, kiedy odwrócił się w jej stronę.

- Och! Jaka ona słodka - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. Przybliżył do Elli twarz, starając się rozśmieszyć dziewczynkę, która wyciągnęła swoje malutkie rączki w jego stronę.

- Harry - powtórzyła Hermiona. On zaś nadal ją ignorował, rzucając malinami w dziecko i śmiejąc się.

- Harry - czarownica spróbowała jeszcze raz, zaczynając się denerwować na Harry'ego, który w tym momencie klaskał przed twarzą jej córki.

- A wimba we, a wimba we - zaczął śpiewać. - A wimba we, a wimba we, w środku dżungli, potężnej dżungli lew stary mocno śpi.

- W środku dżungli! - Ron dołączył do śpiewania, kiedy usiadł obok Hermiony.

- Potężnej dżungli… - Obydwoje śpiewali dla Elli, a Hermiona zrobiła się cała czerwona, bo zauważyła, jak Dean patrzy się w ich stronę.

- Skończyliście już śpiewać? - zapytała, unosząc brew.

- Nie, zostały jeszcze dwie zwrotki - powiedział Ron, wywracając oczami i mrugając w stronę Elli.

- Nie w tej piosence - powiedziała ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Gdzie jest twoje poczucie rytmu? Albo choćby poczucie humoru?

- Próbowałam was o coś zapytać, a wy zaczęliście śpiewać.

- Przepraszamy - wymamrotali chłopcy, patrząc w dół.

- Gdzie są wasze dzieci? Jako jedyna siedzę tutaj ze swoim.

- Och, moje śpi - powiedział Harry, biorąc do ręki paluszka i wkładając go do buzi Elli.

- Głodna?

Hermiona wyjęła paluszka z ręki czarodzieja i położyła go na stole.

- Ron, a gdzie twoje?

- Śpi. Tak samo, jak Harry'ego – powiedział, patrząc w czekoladowe oczy dziecka.

- Więc dlaczego Ella nie śpi tak, jak reszta?

- Dzieci są różne. Kto wymyślił jej imię? - powiedział Harry, machając kawałkiem marchewki przed buzią Elli, jakby była psem.

- Jedyny w swoim rodzaju idiota Malfoy - Wyrwała marchewkę z rąk Harry'ego. - Możesz przestać oferować jej jedzenie?

- Wygląda na głodną! Ron, prawda, że wygląda, jakby była głodna?

Ron odsunął się trochę do tyłu, patrząc na Ellę i myślał nad wyrazem jej twarzy, jakby była obrazem.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Jak wyglądają głodne dzieci?

- Jak Ella - stwierdził chłopak, szukając więcej jedzenia, by skusić małą.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do nich życzliwie.

- Macie swoje dzieci, więc idźcie męczyć je.

- My jej nie męczymy, Hermiono, po prostu jesteśmy mili. - Harry pochylił się nad stołem, sięgając po kubek z kawą.

- Och, to jej na pewno zasmakuje.

- Harry nie możesz dać jej kofeiny!

- Tylko żartowałem - zaśmiał się.

- Dobrze - powiedziała wesoło, sadzając Ellę na stole i otuliła ją swoimi ramionami.

- Jak tam Malfoy? - zapytał Ron, wgryzając się w paluszka.

- Cóż, jeszcze się nie pozabijaliśmy. Jest więc lepiej, niż myślałam – powiedziała, całując Ellę w główkę.

- Ooo, Hermiono, nie przywiązuj się tak bardzo, ona zniknie za trzy tygodnie i jedynym sposobem, by ją odzyskać będzie przespanie się z Mal...

- Nie waż się tego mówić, Ronaldzie! Nawet o tym nie myśl, usuń to ze swojej głowy w tej chwili, młody człowieku - krzyknęła Hermiona, zakrywając sobie uszy.


End file.
